The Last Laugh
by UnflinchingResolve
Summary: Seras can't take it anymore! She finally makes the first major choice of her life, and the last. Oneshot.


**This hass been something that I've been working on for a while.**

The Last Laugh

Seras Victoria, young vampire slayer, and fledgling of Alucard the great No-Life King, was on the floor of her room in a pool of her own blood. She was broken and bloodied, not from an attack by an enemy but from being punished by her master for her own incompetence. She lay on the floor sobbing as she felt the full weight of her vampirism weigh down on her shattered soul.

There had been a mission that night, and because Seras's refusal to drink any blood, she had lost herself in a blood rage, she killed two soldiers of Hellsing by accident. When she and the fuming Alucard had returned to their master, Integra had blown a gasket on the young Draculina, screaming harsh insults at the young girl she had ordered Alucard to take her to her room and punish her.

And punish her he did he grabbed her by the wrist as he phased them to her room, shattering the bones as he pulled. Once they were in her room he threw her to the ground and stomped on her femur with his riding boots, sending splinters of bone through her skin, causing a pain Seras had never felt before, trying to cry out but it was impossible as Alucard was now holding her by her throat, choking her, screaming was impossible. Alucard now held her against the wall as he put pressure on her rib cage, snapping ribs as the jut out of her skin. Deciding that she had suffered enough he tossed her to the floor with a look of disgust as his fledgling started sobbing.

"I am done with your nonsense Seras! If you hate this unlife you have chosen then do yourself a favor and end it, it's not like anyone can think any less of you." He growled as he tossed a blood pack to Seras, purposely hitting her in the face with it. He then phased to his room.

Alucard sat on his throne as a sigh escaped his lips, he would never admit it to anyone not even his master, but he cared for Seras. He just wanted her to embrace her new darkness and become powerful and worthy of the title No-Life Queen, his No-Life Queen.

Seras laid on her floor sobbing, she hated her life! She hated Integra, that cold, uncaring, vile bitch. She hated Alucard she couldn't use words to describe the way she hated him. All Seras wanted was to be loved and accepted for once in her life, yet no one at this godforsaken manor even cared enough to even talk to her, save Walter. A small smile crept to her face as she thought about the kind butler who treated her with respect, he was a rare gem among men. Seras thought as she pulled the blood pack to her mouth. God she hated this! She hated the emotions that had been growing slowly inside her, the pain racking her body, and the blood she would drink to alleviate the pain. Knowing that she would be unable to heal without the blood Seras bit down into the pack, draining it as quickly as she could, trying not to think about what she was drinking. Throwing the pack at the wall, hitting the wall with a wet splat she crawled into her coffin and just laid with it open letting her body slowly heal. Dozing off. Being plagued by dreams of hate and anger.

About an hour later there was a sharp rapping at the door to Seras's room. Slowly sitting up from the coffin Seras called "Come in." a second later Walter walked into the room holding a bucket of ice with a blood pack in it.

"Good evening Miss. Victoria." Walter said as he walked into the room "I have your blood for the night." He said as he pulled one of the packs from the bucket leaving another that was no doubt Alucard's in the pale. Setting the pack on the table.

"Oh." Seras said a little absent mindedly.

Noticing that Seras was a little sadder than usual Walter decided to not say anything and let her be.

Before he could leave the room Seras asked "Walter can I take master his pack?"

"Why certainly." Walter said, slightly caught off guard by the request but didn't think much of it. Leaving the pale on the table Walter left the room.

Once the door closed behind the butler Seras jumped into action grabbing both packs she ripped into them and downed them both as quickly as she could. Throwing the empty packs to the side she pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote three words on the paper. Setting it on the table next to the bucket Seras ran to the corner of her room grabbed her Harkonnen and loaded a single shell into it.

Seras had a plan, an idea, and she wanted for once to have the last laugh.

Walking up to Alucard's room, Seras took a deep breath to calm her nerves before she placed a very firm kick on the door while roaring "ALUCARD!"

Said vampire was still sitting on his chair with his hands entwined in each other on his chest, when the door to his room was sent flying off its hinges with his fledgling radiating hate standing in the door way with her cannon pointed right at him.

Seras fired the Harkonnen, the single round tore through the air, however Alucard was already up and out of his chair when the round impacted with the chair causing a crater to appear where the chair had been not even seconds before.

Walter had just delivered tea to Integra when they both heard a massive explosion coming from the bowels of the manor, both of them started running for the basement.

Alucard was in utter shock, Seras his weak fledgling was running at him with lethal intent. Had he really pushed the girl that far? Had he caused enough pain to push her into insanity? He felt something inside him ache as his fledgling's fist collided with his face knocking him flying.

Seras had charged Alucard with every bit of speed she could muster and put as much power into that punch. She knew that she couldn't kill him, but for the first time in the months she had spent trapped in a hell she didn't want she was going to make her own choice.

As Alucard sailed through the air Seras ran at him, grabbed him by the inside of his jacket and threw him towards the door.

Alucard would not raise a finger in his defense, he knew that Seras couldn't kill him. He would let her vent the anger that had been building for months. Slowly standing up Alucard asked "Why attack your master, are you really so weak that you think this will solve something?"

I'm so weak he won't even fight me. Seras thought bitterly.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Integra yelled as she and Walter run up to the shattered doorway.

"Seras has decided to attack her master." Alucard said in a mocking tone.

Seras just stood in the crater where the chair had been not even 5 minutes ago, slowly raising her right hand to her head, holding a black pistol.

Alucard's eyes widened for a moment as he reached into his jacket to reveal that the Jackal was not in its holster.

The barrel of the gun was now pressed to the side of her head.

"Seras hand me my gun! That's an order!" Alucard yelled, slightly shaken by the turn of events. He never thought that he would push her this far, to want death.

"No." Seras said as she closed her eyes.

"Seras!" Alucard screamed as he ran up to his fledgling hoping to make it to her before she did anything.

Seras let out a light hearted laugh as a single gunshot rang out through the room. He body started to fall to the ground but turned to dust before it even finished falling.

Alucard let out a cry loud enough to shake the manor as he groveled at the pile of ash that had once been his fledgling.

Everyone in the room was in total shock. Integra didn't say anything as she walked up to the grieving vampire. Walter however said nothing as he wept silent tears for Seras, turning around and walking to her room. He finally let cries escape his mouth as he read the piece of paper on the table.

Thank you Walter


End file.
